Spool-Man
Overview Spool-Man is a great hero with superhuman abilities. He commited his life to fight crime and help his fellow New Yorkers. History During a science experiment, Peter's hand stuck in Atomic Printer. Due to this accident, he was given extraordinary abilities like superhuman strenght, agility and reflex. When his Uncle was killed by some black gangster, Peter decided to protect his city form criminals and took the name of Spool-Man. He made his special suit to keep his identity secret and built a filament shooter, which he uses to swing across the skyscrapers. Powers and Abilities Powers Spool Physiology: Spool-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spool, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spool which bit Peter Pentium that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Pentium's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spool's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Pentium, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted him an "enhanced chromosome pattern." *'Wall-Crawling:' Spool-Man's exposure to the mutated spool venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spool-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. At one point, Spool-Man was able to prevent Anti-Virus from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. *'Mark of Kaine:' Kaine, the relatively amoral clone of Spool-Man, has shown the ability to use his wall-crawling abilities in a more offensive manner, burning distinctive scars, known as the Mark of Kaine in the face of his victims. Later Spool-Man himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from the Green Goblin by making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Norman's face. Despite the obvious offensive potential of such an ability, Peter claims that it is unlikely he will use it again, as it was a move born out of anger and desperation. In later events during the Grim Hunt arc, due to Peter's rage at Sasha Kravinoff over everything she put him and his 'spool family' through, he used his version of the Mark of Kaine on her, ripping the skin off her face in the shape of a hand print, proclaiming "My brother wanted to give you this." He has also been able to use the Mark of Kaine to rip Intel Man's armor off, piece by piece. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spool-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. Spool-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease, and land a jet he estimated had a landing weight between 175,000-215,000 pounds. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. As such, he rarely lets himself use all of his strength - after Doctor Ophthalmologist had taken over Spool-Man's body, he easily punched off the Scorpion's (a foe normally regarded as physically tougher than Spool-Man) jaw as he hadn't known of Spool-Man's true strength. Spool-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spool-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spool-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spool-Man is fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. Spool-Man moves faster than the eye can follow, he has even moved so fast he appears as a blur. In close combat, he was even able to dodge an all-out assault from Blurr for an extended period of time. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spool-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spool-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spool-Man as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spool-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength. Events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leave him with little to no discomfort. In the past, he has survived multiple blows from the likes of The Hulk, as well as surviving a point-blank missile explosion. Spool-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. Spool-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability, in order to avoid breaking their wrists. Spool-Man is durable enough to survive getting beaten down by Callback, when they were powered up. His arm was strong enough to block Query while the speedster was in motion. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spool-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spool-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is despite their physical strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even comparable to the likes of Dektopdevil. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spool-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm rapidly faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of and can rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that normal humans cannot heal from. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spool-Man was rendered completely blind, however after about two hours his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about an hour after. In his encounter with Firebrand, Spool-Man suffered severe third-degree burns, but completely recovery in a matter a hours. *'Enhanced Immune System:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spool-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spool-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spool-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood would kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Spool-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability; however, Spool-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spool-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spool-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spool-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spool-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spool-Sense. *'Spool-Sense:' Spool-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spool" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown, though the Master Weaver states it is enabled by his connection to the Web of Life and Destiny. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spool-Man's spool-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spool-sense to react with painful intensity. Spool-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spool-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spool-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spool-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spool-Man is asleep or stunned. His spool-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spool-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May, or when a fellow hero makes a bluff while playing poker. Spool-Man can choose to ignore his spool-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spool-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spool-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes, Spool-Man can still use his Spool Sense in a similar fashion to Desktopdevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. This was first used after Spool-Man was temporarily blinded by a device but was recently used again to help locate the new Vulture after his acidic breath blinded him. As a result of the Virus symbiote bonding to Spool-Man, it and its offspring do not trigger his Spool-Sense -- a trait that sometimes has been attributed to symbiotes in general. **'Radio Frequency Detection:' Peter's spool-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spool-Tracers. Abilities Indomitable Will: Spool-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Ophthalmologist. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Host, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spool-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. His willpower is so strong that he has been considered as the greatest of all the Spool-Totems in the Multiverse by Ben Reilly. Despite this, he has been taken over by symbiotes on numerous occasions, and there has been times where he has seriously considered and even attempted to kill his opponents. Genius-Level Intellect: With an IQ north of 250, Peter is easily one of the most intelligent men on Earth. Some of the Earth's most brilliant minds such as Ram Richards and Hank Pym have acknowledged Peter's intellect, with the former acknowledging him as an intellectual equal whose potential rivals his own. In addition, Peter's college IQ scores were the same as those posted by Ram Richards at the same age. Peter was also able to hack into Smart Industries system to override Tony Smart's control command over the Iron Spool Armor, and discover Pentium Particles, a force of energy tied into the continuous expansion of the universe that offers greater power than the Phoenix Force, according to Ram Richards. Expert Inventor/Engineer: With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Horizon Labs to create many inventions such as the four Spool-Armors, the Spooly Stealth Suit, his famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. At Smart Industries he invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro, an antidote for the Zodiac poison, and easy to apply holographic plating. Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Bugle and the Front Line as a photographer. Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Pentium is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Master Martial Artist: Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Pentium has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Pentium has been trained by Steven Router in unarmed combat. He created a new martial art style, the Way of the Spool and Peter's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spool-Sense. He is very skilled in his fighting style. Category:Characters